Scarlet Sunrise
by theewriter
Summary: The Sun rises, To another day, But when the Witch comes out, All light goes away...
1. Chapter One: Sunrise Shadow

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Hi everyone. So this is my first X-Men FanFic and I hope you like it. Now I am taking idea's from all of the X-Men resources; comics, films and of course my own idea's. So this naturally means that some of the characters/settings/storyline is going to be different. Anyway, the main character is Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff but I am planning to follow the X-Men and the Brotherhood in it as well. Also, this Wanda Maximoff is 15 or 16 and so is her twin Pietro. So I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear **any** comments you have either by personal message or reviews, thanks 

Chapter one: Sunrise Shadow

It was sweet suburbia; the highlight of the American dream and an absolute hell for Wanda Maximoff; she much preferred the open wild. She stood at the end of the pavement of the left hand side. Her bouncing inferno-red hair curled and snarled around her shoulders as if every amazing fibre was a poisonous snake ready to strike. Her school bag thrown over one shoulder, she tapped her flat boots impatiently; he had better hurry up.

Footsteps fazed in from a silent whisper to an absolute, therapeutic, and repetitive growl of a noise. Wanda turned, her shocking hair flowing around in perfect synchronization with her delicate body, like molten lava freshly spewed from the fiery depths of the earth. Stood in front of her was her idiot brother, Pietro, a clumsy alley-cat grin plastered on his face.

Although Wanda and Pietro were twins, it was like Wanda had stolen his genes. In contrast to Wanda's hair, Pietro's grey matted fur was that of a senior citizen; and her starry blue eyes are sapphires to Pietro's grey iron eyes.

"Where have you been?" Wanda growled, crossing her arms over as though the small thud would knock some sense into Pietro's brain.

"Around." Pietro smirked wider.

"What did you do this time?" Wanda demanded taking a step forward towards her twin. Pietro was always doing dumb stuff with his 'gifts'. He thought he could be a super-hero, he thought that his powers could make a difference; and no matter how many times Wanda drilled it into his head, he couldn't accept the fact that they would be hunted like animals if the truth was found out.

"Pietro! You are insane! How many times do I have to-" Wanda began. Pietro held up a steely hand to silence her.

"I didn't do anything little sister, calm your head down. Now are we going to get on with it?" Pietro resolved. The only thing Wanda hadn't genetically stolen from Pietro was his impatience; they both shared.

"Yeah come on. Mom will be waiting for us if we take too long." Wanda turned abruptly and disappeared down a dark alley towards their place; their special place.

* * *

The large double oak doors closed behind a tall man. He stood for a second, taking a second to admire the huge mansion. The two dark pine flights of stairs, situated at either end of the huge marble clad room, gently curved around to greet each other, before spreading thinly into a landing. A small set of oak doors nestled between each flight of stairs on the ground floor remained open which was unusual given the place it lead to. With the image of the vibrant first room set in his mind, Scott hurried through the ajar doors.

The open doors led to a wide yet oddly claustrophobic hall lined with pictures and portraits of various people; iconic political leaders, famous paintings and the majority being students. The Mansion was too large just to be a house, and everyone on the inside knew that it was also a school for gifted children. To the outside thought, that would be exceptionally skilled or intelligent students; but to people who were more clued up about the people who hid in the shadow of society, Mutants.

Reaching the end of the hall, Scott pressed his hand onto an irregular shaped pane of wood. After a moment, the whole panel covering the wall pushed out hissing steam, and the panel sank into the wall and slid out of way; to create a secret entrance.

Hopping into the tiny secret room, the undercover wooden panels quickly reinserted itself, the floor began to shift slowly. Then it sprang into a whole array of clicks and twitches, a small circular hole in the floor formed to reveal metal steps which twirled around into a spiral. Swiftly descending, Scott's thoughts flickered between several theories to why the door was left open. It seemed a usual thing, but that door was always closed as to not reveal the hall behind it; intruders would not be welcome to where he was heading.

Reaching the end of the stairs, he briskly walked over the now metal everything. The floors chinked with his footsteps, and the smooth metal walls shunned any attempt of warmth and comfort. Sure enough, the voices of his colleagues could be heard from the largest room in the metal basement; or the X-Basement.

Reaching the door, Scott placed his hand for scanning into the device fitted to further dissuade intruders. It scanned his hand, and beeped as the door opened. Stepping into the huge room where several X-Men were stood, Scott, after six years, was still overwhelmed by the size of the space before him.

It was a spherical room, 14 stories deep from the top of the sphere to the bottom; each inch of the sphere was covered in smooth touch screen monitors with metal tracks running their perimeters. A bald man with a smooth and shiny head sat in a wheelchair on an extended platform. He was Professor Charles Xavier; all time brilliant mind; headmaster and teacher of Charles Institute for Gifted Children; psychic; and a top rank mutant solely responsible from saving lost mutant-kind and offering them a place of refuge not to mention a chance to hone their abilities.

Next was a small, curvy woman with shaggy auburn hair; except for the bright white streak lining her forehead. She had intense eyes, and an even more intense southern tongue; Rogue. Her ability was both a curse and a miracle, just by touching a mutant she could absorb their powers; and to normal humans, even slight contact could result in her sucking the life out of them. So even now, in her casual clothes, Rogue wore shoulder length gloves.

Looming over Rogue was an odd looking blue furry man. His hulking muscles strained the casual white-coat of a scientist, and his long silky navy hair gave him an unusual shimmer. He was known as Beast. His powers were those of a super-being; super-strength, super-speed, super-agility, super-reflexes, super-balance and super-intelligent.

And lastly, stood just shorter than Beast, with ice white hair was Storm. Her dark-skinned beauty was songs sung throughout the entire world, and her element bending abilities gave her the status of a Goddess. Scott, who's team-name was Cyclops, and Storm, had been Xavier's first ever students and great friends from the beginning. Scot considered his power as a curse, even more so than Rogue, as if he does not wear specially designed lenses, he cannot the laser-beams that spring from his eyes.

"Scott," Storm announced, her African tone accentuated her turning around to acknowledge him. "We couldn't get through to you, where have you been?"

"I went swimming." Scott choked on his words as an awkward tone settled on the group. Jean Grey, Scott's long term love, had died at Lake Lokai six months ago.

"You must stay in range from now on Cyclops. We have a very serious problem on our hands." Xavier placed the metal helmet Cerebro onto its stand at the end of the extended platform.

"What is it?" Cyclops asked stepping forward to join Beast, Storm and Rogue.

"A 'lil gal Mutant." Rogue semi-elaborated in her harsh tone.

"She is more than that Rogue. Imagine a mutant, powerful enough," Xavier turned to look Cyclops right in the eye "to change reality."

Shock seized Scott's bodily functions as endless unmentionable images flashed in front of him.

"When do we fly out?" He asked, staggered as the vibrations of his voice scratched his already desert throat.

"Tonight." Xavier responded rubbing his temples in frustration.

* * *

Wanda stopped at the end of the gravel pavement. The small yet spacey and derelict building stood in front of her, offering a hand of friendship. Pietro joined her and they stared up at the building, Pietro glanced at Wanda's odd expression and raised a white eyebrow.

"What's up with your face?" Pietro asked a little amused. "You look like you're just starting a new school."

"It's nothing," Wanda gulped and she smiled weakly at her brother.

"Right come on then," Pietro engaged his power, and for a neon-second, a blur shot up the path, ending up as Pietro's figure leaning up the door. "I have been dying to practice my powers." And he disappeared into the warehouse.

Seeing a black shadow cast behind her out of the corner of her eye, Wanda spun quickly; half out of fright, half trying to take whatever it was off-guard. All that she saw was a strange black-blue cat meow, her bright yellow-raven eyes gleaming from the four o clock sun.

**A/N:** I wonder if you got the clue at the end to what this bad thing is going to be. I would love to hear your theories! So again, please review as every comment will be read and replied to! Thanks!

**Disclaimer****:**I do not own Marvel or any of the associated characters etc. However I do own this storyline and plot, and any original character I will/have put in.


	2. Chapter Two: Two Plans Too Many

**A/N: **Hi again! Although this was a relatively quick update, please don't expect these super-speedy updates all the time! (Although I will try my best!) Anyway, this Chapter is really the calm before the storm as things build up for Wanda. Read, enjoy and please review if you read! Even if it is just one word, I will appreciate it so much.

Chapter Two: Two Plans Too Many

"I told you that I have tennis after school every Wednesday." Wanda insisted. Magda Maximoff stood, her tiny yet helter-skelter figure scowling at her daughter.

"And you, Pietro?" Magda turned her attention to her other slightly taller child. "Where have you been?"

"I went to Sam's to help him with his Science." Pietro improvised, his steel eyes darting around the large expensive kitchen to find some means of comfort.

"Really? Because I phoned up Sam's Mother and they have gone to California for a week!" Magda hissed. "So is either of you going to be an adult and confess the truth... before your father get's home?" Now if anything in the whole wide and dysfunctional world could put raw fear into Wanda; that one thing would be the mention of her father.

"Okay Mum... me, Pietro and some of our friends went and hung out at that old warehouse." Wanda replied; it wasn't a complete lie...

"At last some honesty." Magda wiped her wet hands on the apron she was wearing and returned to the sparkling sink. "I hope you lot weren't making any trouble there." She added dipping her hands in the drowning potatoes.

"Of course not." Pietro smiled angelically, Wanda caught on and snorted whilst rolling her eyes. "Only because I am the preferred twin Wanda, you don't need to be jealous!"

"Oh shut up Iron Hair." Wanda pushed past Pietro who had previously blocked the doorway, and marched up the stairs towards the glistening Utopia of her room.

Shutting the door behind her, Wanda threw her bag across the rather big room and then slumped onto her bed; exhausted. All the practising at the Warehouse had completely drained any of the energy reserves she had left after a hectic day at school. Her eyes slid shut involuntarily, but then the tearing bright light of the light ripped her back into consciousness. Not being bothered to get up and turn the light off and there was no way anybody could be watching her, she carefully recited one of the spells she had devised and memorized.

On the curt last symbol, the electricity current was cut short. Sweet darkness descended upon the red-headed teen.

* * *

Pietro was stood over his sister, who lay asleep in her dark haven. He carefully dangled a long thin feather over Wanda's pale face; it hung just millimetres from gently tickling the skin. Even this small amount of contact, woke Wanda with a jolt. She snapped up, nearly head-butting Pietro in the face, and had reflexively began to draw on the ancient mystical energies she was capable of summoning.

"I'm going to kill you!" Wanda roared after she realised it was Pietro. Instantly she leapt off the bed and launched herself at Pietro. Even though he didn't use his gift, Wanda was still no match for Pietro's quick reflexes and speed, and he sidestepped her; almost before she even engaged the action of aiming a clenched air-tight fist for his face.

"You're too slow, slimy." Pietro teased, laughing at how easy he dodged Wanda's feeble attacks.

"Right that's it!" Wanda declared. Pulling on the magic that surrounded her, a purple form of raw energy formed around her finger-tips; ready for her to release at the all too arrogant Pietro.

"No hexing in the house Wanda." Pietro teased, smiling and shaking a finger at her, as he backed away up a wall. Wanda growled, then let the magic vaporise back into her surroundings. Just as she did this, Wanda noticed another strange thing out of the corner of her eye.

Turning left, she gazed out of the window; it was nine-fifty-two and the sun had disappeared leaving only the moon and the stars to watch over the frail Earth. Yet the silhouette of the small oak that stretched up outside her window could be made out. Even clearer, on the branch closest to the window sat a raven, with yellow judging eyes, which watched Wanda's every movement.

"Pietro," Wanda whispered pulling Pietro over to the window by his wrists"can you see that black raven?" Pietro leant a little closer to the window.

"Yes. It's not black though, it's dark blue." Pietro answered a little confused. "Why?"

"At the warehouse today, I saw a cat. It had the exact same colour fur and exactly the same colour eyes." Wanda started. At that moment, the raven spread its shining blue wings into the air and leapt off the branch; taking dramatic flight, and then disappearing into the night's sky.

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked, pulling away from the window.

"The cat was staring at me in the exact same way as that bird; like it was watching and calculating every movement..." Wanda continued, but then found that she had no way to explain how these two random events were connected.

"So what, you think the cat and raven population are out to get you?" Pietro laughed.

"It doesn't matter." Wanda snarled, closing her curtains.

The loud bang of the stately glass front door quietly trembled through the house.

"That must be Dad." stated Pietro.

"Eric," called Magda from downstairs.

"Yeah, that's Dad." Wanda sighed.

* * *

A prosthetic green field lined with gentle metal fences were illuminated by the giant floodlights which poked their heads into the cage nosily. In the background stood the still magnificent X-Mansion, but even greater were the people who lined the field.

Cyclops; Rogue; Beast; Storm along with several of their other comrades; Wolverine, a stout yet muscled man who could heal faster than any other human, and also had an adamantium skeleton and claws; Colossus, a man who could transform himself into a unknown metal compound which gives him super-strength, super-durability as well as making him immune to bullets. They all stood, dressed in similar black lycra outfits with a embellished golden X stitched onto their belts. Storm wore an elegant silver cape with her outfit; Colossus had no top on only leggings revealing his startlingly muscled chest; Rogue had a tight corset and long leather gloves on instead. In front of them sat Xavier.

"Be aware team; Wanda Maximoff has the potential to be an Omega level mutant. As none of you are above a level 4 mutant category, be alert and precise in how you approach her because if pushed too far, she could rip time and space apart." Xavier instructed.

"What you think we are gonna do Doc, poke her with hot irons?" Rogue asked sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips.

"I am just making you aware of the implications of this mission should it fail." Xavier defended "She has a brother, Pietro, who is also a mutant. He has the ability of super-speed, and so you should approach him also; however Wanda is the main priority."

"What if she doesn't come without a fight?" Beast asked "I would be reluctant to harm a fifteen year old girl."

"Then stabilize her using the leashes on your X-Belt, and then make sure she is unconscious for the remainder of the journey. Hopefully, it will not come to that and she will come gladly." Xavier answered, tapping his thumbs together thoughtfully.

"Right then team, let's go." Cyclops ordered a little half-heartedly.

* * *

"Mom, I'm just going around to Miranda's house okay?" Wanda called into the lounge room. Before she could slip away, Magda came to the door.

"It is half ten; too late for you to go around to Miranda's." Magda disagreed.

"She only lives three doors away, and she borrowed my Chemistry book that I need for an exam tomorrow." Wanda replied "I'll only be five minutes." And before Magda could disagree further, she headed out of the door; shutting it quickly behind her.

She could have just used Magic to get it, but attracting attention to her powers is something she didn't want to do. It frustrated Wanda, having powers and not being able to use them. Of course, she didn't want to be a hero of any kind like her brother did, but using her Magic freely would make her already awkward life a lot easier. Deep inside she knew that using her powers in view of the general public was not an option; least of which was her mother or father.

She approached Miranda's house, but something made her jump. In the tiny alley between Miranda's house, and the house next door, there was something there; with two fond yellow eyes. Only this time, it was taller, and she could loosely make out a figure of a woman. Blind with fear, but angry and curious at the same time, Wanda was rooted to her spot as though the woman's presence bound her to the ground. The woman didn't stir or even blink.

"Who- who, are you?" Wanda stuttered looking right into those devilish eyes. If Wanda didn't know any better, she'd say that the woman was... blue.

She was right.

Out of the shadows stepped a blue skinned woman with acute eyes that pierced the fearful atmosphere. She wore a startling black all-in-one leather suit, which almost merged into her leathery skin. Her dark brown hair tumbled into a sharp bob. The most terrifying thing about her was that she held two guns in holsters on either thigh.

"Don't be alarmed child." The woman said her slithery mocking voice, merely a whisper in the wind. She took another step towards Wanda. "I am like you." Wanda wanted to turn and run away, but the frozen lengths of her body wouldn't allow it.

"Get away from me." Wanda called a little louder. The heat of her words melted the icicles bounding her to the earth, and she stumbled backwards.

"Wanda Maximoff, daughter of the great Eric Magnus Maximoff." The blue woman strode forward a pace.

"You know my father...?" The woman nodded, and Wanda was knocked breathless by her own realization; she and her brother were not as alone as she once thought.

Suddenly a screeching tyre cut through the tense air, and Wanda spun to face the Lexus that purred in front of her; half way up the sidewalk. Out leapt four strangers, a man in red shades who scowled deeply at the blue woman; a another blue yet huge furry man who flipped in the air, growling as he landed; and a small man with black hair, who's three middle knuckles on each hand had sprouted razor sharp claws.

From over the roof glided a dark woman with a flowing cape, who spun in the air and stopped; timelessly hung in the sky. At that time, a small auburn haired woman who landed and stumbled as though she had never flew before. They were all dressed in similar black outfits with a gold X dashed across their belts. Then a boy with black hair and dirty clothes stepped out from behind one of the houses bins bearing a flame.

Before Wanda could process the information, a metal cylinder was pressed up to her temple.

"Back off, X-Dweebs." The blue woman's tone breathed onto Wanda's neck, as though she stood behind her. Wanda could feel hot flames burst presumably the boy, but weren't sure where they were headed. Panicking at the gun pointed at her head, Wanda's thoughts shot around thousands of scenario's; all which seems to end in her death. Almost like a conscious decision, Wanda's body shut itself down and all she could sense was a dark space.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY THAT NIGHT

Far away from that suburban nightmare, on a now abandoned high street, in a tiny corner shop, was a group of noisy and disturbing mutants. Magneto, the leader of the 'Brotherhood' as they named themselves, stood ready to give orders out to his lackeys. He was over six foot, and was surprisingly fit for a man of his advanced years. He wore a dark purple helmet, armour and cape and was by far the grandest of the people there.

"She will be recruited tonight." Magneto informed blandly. His eyes wavered as unspoken pain showed its ugly face behind them. "The X-Men will try to get to her first however, so we must act swiftly and effectively."

"Magneto, it will not be as easy as that. I have been watching her for several days now and it seems unlikely that she will betroth herself to the Brotherhood unless she feels comfortable and safe with us." Mystique pointed out. She was sat cross legged on a chair, and was flipping one of her guns around playfully.

"Nah we just take 'er and she will come." A small teenager spoke. He had green skin, and oozed slime from every crevice; so along with his extraordinarily long tongue and acrobatics skill, it seemed only fitting to nickname him Toad.

"Shut up Toad, your opinion really doesn't count." An older teen spoke out. He looked like any other human on the outside; shaggy black hair, blue eyes, light skinned. But he was playing with his symbolic lighter, in which he used to manipulate the flame to his will. Pyro was his name.

"Come on then, ya' lil punk!" Toad threatened, leaping off the ripped couch he previously lay on and landed, his right hand placed between his crouched legs supporting his hunched body.

"Be quiet fools!" Magneto thundered. Mystique rolled her eyes, throwing her gun further up into the air and catching it with ease. "Your petty arguments are doing nothing but slowing me down!" Toad swivelled in his position, and launched himself back into his seat; Magneto was the only person he listened to. This said if someone offered him a high price for his loyalty, he would drive a dagger into Magneto's back personally.

Mystique stood elegantly, her blue smooth baby skin adding a certain chic to her movements. She flipped her guns around and slotted them into their correct holsters.

"I suggest that only one of us approach her and offer her the world if she joins us, saying that she will finally have a home with people like what she is. Of course she will accept." Mystique suggested confidentially.

"An' what if she doesn't accept?" Toad flicked his large slimy tongue out to catch a buzzing fly.

"Then we take her by force." Pyro shrugged, flicking his lighter up and lighting a hot flame.

"Not this time." Magneto husked. "Mystique, do what you have to do." Mystique nodded, and strutted out of the broken door into the ghost road. Magneto turned to leave, his cape following obediently. Then he stopped, as visions of Wanda being shot down by Mystique plagued his thoughts.

"Pyro," Magneto said behind gritted teeth "follow and keep an eye on Mystique." He spun around to face Pyro. "If she harms my daughter... do not hesitate to burn her alive." And with that he headed home, to his temporarily peaceful house.

* * *

Lightning cracked like a mistress's whip outside a New York apartment. The net curtains blew around with the heavy wind. The rain pounded down as if Neptune had just exploded into a fury. The few meaningless citizens whizzed around the city, as a blond lady slept a restless sleep.

Tree's burn; rivers evaporate; animals perish; people die. "Stop them."The light ordered. "At all costs, stop them or the world will cease to exist."

"Wanda!" Screamed and panted Destiny, sweat dripping down her forehead. Slowing her breaths down, she knew what she must do; save the world... or die alongside it.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that really matched up to the mark and I hope you could feel the tension. Again, please review and I will reply to all of them.

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Marvel or any of the associated characters etc. However I do own this storyline and plot, and any original character I will/have put in.


	3. Chapter Three: Clearer Skies

**A/N:** Hi again. This chapter took me ages to write; I wanted to get every little detail right. I hope it's not too confusing, or lacking any sort of descriptive language. Anyway, this is an action scene, enjoy! Oh, read and review as well please!

Chapter Three: Clearer Skies

Wanda floated around in her unconscious mind. Wisps of memories and thoughts glided past Wanda so close that they tickled her nose. She reached out with her unsure hands and touched the smoke of her mind.

A scream of agony pierced through her mind that was so painful it made her wince away. As second scream joined in. The sounds hurt Wanda and she began to shake violently. She ordered her legs to run, hop, fly, step, and crouch; anything except stand here and listen to those noises. Sin flooded her eyes until all she could see was the blackest of black nights.

_No!_ She begged the darkness... but all was lost. The real world surrounded her, and choked her out into all the trouble of reality that only her evil mind could think of.

* * *

Downtown New York and the sun had barely reached the sky before dim clouds managed to clutch it and twist it, until it was lost.

"I'll take a," Destiny brushed her gingers over the Braille menu and chuckled "_Espresso Omega_." She could sense the plucky teen waitress scratch down her order with a certain apprehension of her humour, but she did not care.

"Anything else?" The Waitress grunted at her.

"No thank you." Destiny replied, gently lifting the menu up towards the waitress, and she trotted off. _Now down to business_ Destiny thought. Feeling her rucksack leaning on her leg, she reached down and slipped out the four Braille files onto the tablecloth.

_Charles Xavier_ the first file read. _Alpha Level telepath_ it continued _renowned headmaster of Xavier's Institute... _Destiny threw this file aside; she knew almost everything about Xavier, and the file of information was unnecessary. Her fingertips brushed against the second Braille file.

_Name: Wanda Maximoff_

_Date of Birth: 16__th__ June 1993_

_Whereabouts; Unknown_

_Mutant Ability: Mystical Arts/Reality Warp_

_Mutant rank: Alpha Mutant_

_Known Family: Eric Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, Magda Maximoff_

There was a disturbance in the file. The Braille finished, as though the plastic substance it was made from was melted back into itself; therefore erasing what further information there was. _This is odd,_ Destiny thought, _obviously someone wants to cover something up_. She read through the remaining two files to find information on Pietro and Magneto has also been erased from the Braille documents.

_Someone is trying to hide something very important_, she resolved. Destiny sighed and ran her fingers through her thin blonde hair; enjoying the unusual texture. Suddenly, as though she hadn't expected it, her mobile phone began to ring.

* * *

"Wanda! Wake up Wanda! We have to go!" A dazzled Wanda opened her eyes; a blurry shape of Pietro seemed to fly in the air above her. Confused, her vision focused into view, she realised that in fact, she was lying on the concrete pavement and Pietro was leaning over her.

The smell of dense black fog surrounded her nostrils and mouth, and for a moment she thought that she'd be dragged back into her mind. An overwhelming sense of suffocation seized her lungs, and she sprang upwards; coughing and spluttering.

"Come on, you have to get up!" Pietro ducked abnormally quickly, and placed his head under her arm. She let Pietro lift her off the ground until she saw what was causing the smoke.

Wanda was still in that dark alley by Miranda's house, but flames of red and orange had danced their way into several houses along her street. People screamed and ran away from the huge fires, but what was the most interesting thing were the people that had not moved. The people-with-powers were still present; only they were fighting each other now... and more had come.

"What's going on?" She coughed as she stepped away from Pietro's hold.

"We have to go Wanda!" Pietro insisted.

She watched the battle for a second, amazed at the weird and wonderful things all these people could do. As if nothing more could surprise her, a man in a purple cape and helmet flew towards her; with intense and angered eyes. _Those eyes, always so angry..._ Wanda tried to match the eyes to a name.

"That's... Dad!" She realised. Tripping over her own feet, shock, anger and confusion swept through her. Pietro stood, and scowled as he focused at the man who flew closer and closer.

"He..." Pietro tried to wrench his gobsmacked mouth open, and failed miserably.

Magneto took to land just in front of the stunned Pietro. He looked Pietro in the eyes, with an unimpressed and always-angry emotion. Then he stared into Wanda's.

"I never meant for you both to find out this way." Magneto informed, not really apologising and taking a step forward. "We have no time for this, the Brotherhood is losing." Magneto pointed in the direction of the blue woman, who leapt up onto the red-shaded-man's shoulder, then with all her might, kicked him in the face; and sent him crushing to the ground.

"You're with... her?" Wanda shouted. She leapt to her feet and ran towards her father. "She held a gun to my head!"

"Now is not the time! We have to get all of the Brotherhood out of here before the police come." Magneto demanded.

"What about the buildings?" Pietro asked. Magneto held a gloved hand up to silence him.

"What is wrong Wanda?" Magneto gushed placing a hand on her shoulder. Her face stared lifelessly into Magneto's hard eyes. She was trying to understand all the information that seemed to have whiz past her. Her father was a like her and her brother and was some sort of leader of the woman who nearly killed her? And there were many others like them? And her father ran a power-people organization called the Brotherhood?

"Where's Mum?" Wanda gulped, finally snapping back into reality. Magneto's mouth opened to answer, but the shaded-man (who was still on the floor) unleashed a devastating red-bolt which knocked an unprepared Magneto forward onto his knees.

"Run Wanda!" The shaded-man ordered. Pietro turned with fury, and blurred his way over the man on the floor. The man looked up at Pietro not seeming to process what had happened. Pietro grabbed him by the collar, and blurred him to a house, which angry and hungry flames shimmered to claim a victim. Before Wanda could see what happened, a gentle hand touched her on the shoulder.

"Come with us." It was the flying-auburn head woman who spoke in the coarse Texan accent. Before Wanda could respond, a metal bin seemed to fly from nowhere; knocking her into the alley wall. Wanda realised it was her father's doing, as he stood with his hands outstretched in the direction of the now dazed girl.

A crack of lightning erupted from nowhere, and Wanda barely saw it out of the corner of her eye. The lightning had hit Pietro. Wanda, swelling with worry, sprinted over to her brother who lay face down on the concrete. She knelt down and pulled on his fried sleeve. But he did not stir.

Twisting around, Wanda spotted the black woman floating in the air; her eyes white with some unknown and fearful power; she threw her hands up into the air, and channelled more lightning through them, then aimed it at blue woman. Wanda had no love for blue-woman but anger over-powered her morals, and Wanda drew what felt like tonnes of magic into a bolt. She cast it at the flying woman.

The red bolt crackled smack-bang into the woman's shoulder. She screamed as the hot energy seared through her skin, muscle and bone, then she plummeted from the sky, and slammed off the unwelcoming pavement.

Pietro still lay face-down.

"Wake-up!" Wanda pleaded but to no avail.

White-hot rage burned through her, and she turned on those like red-shades and sky-woman, who all wore gold X. She spotted the big-blue-man who currently flipped around a Brotherhood green-slime boy. Wanda's desire to see her brother to safety broke through and she drew on masses of energy. Blue-Man's agility could not escape the car size bolt; but neither could slime-boy, and they both were sent screaming across the road.

Texan-Girl had gathered herself; but was down again as soon as Wanda sent the bolt at her. Razor-Man swung his claws at black-haired -flame-man. Wanda soon set to work on him, and the bolt hit him right in the back of the head. Shaded-X-Man was still by the fire, and was trying to destabilize a huge fat man; but every bolt of red just antagonised the blob-man further, like a pin to a dinosaur. Wanda soon finished shaded-man off too.

Now there was only Wanda, her father, blue-woman, blob-man and flame-boy standing. Slime-boy was rubbing his head sorely, but he then leapt like a frog to rejoin the 'Brotherhood'. Wanda zipped back over to Pietro, who was trying to stand up.

"What is happening to us Wanda?" Pietro grumbled, wincing as Wanda helped him off the floor. She said nothing, for she had no answers; only the guilt of the broken bodies of five people that she had attacked in the confusion.

* * *

"What did I say about being careful?" Xavier wheeled down one of the corridors. Wolverine walked along, trying to keep up with the handicapped man.

"We didn't expect the Brotherhood to show up." Wolverine growled. "We should have taken the whole team."

"You should not need the whole team Logan; you had the most experienced of the X-Men there, and so putting Kitty, Robby or even Amara on the team would have achieved nothing but the failure you have already endured." Xavier remarked stonily.

Xavier pressed on the odd panels, and they proceeded to the secret room. Not going down the stairs, Xavier turned right and leant his eye up to a retina-identification. The wall slid open, and they both climbed into the elevator.

"How come you didn't know that she was Magneto's spawn?" Wolverine asked, treading carefully as to not offend Xavier's telepathic skills.

"That helmet prevents me from finding him with Cerebro. Now that Wanda is with the Brotherhood, their plot to unveil the Mutant race will surely commence." Xavier continued. "They wanted to be ensured of their safety when they do reveal it to the world, and Wanda is the perfect defence mechanism."

"And offense." Wolverine commented, rubbing the back of his head where the energy had struck him.

The elevator door opened with an all too cheery beep. Xavier and Wolverine strolled in silence through the X-Basement, and into the infirmary.

Storm was strapped down to the medical bed, her eyes still white. She jerked around, screeching cries of pain as her mind tried to free itself of the demon now possessing her. Small cloud accumulated in the room as the devil inside her tried to draw on her powers. Beast readied a syringe of yellow liquid.

"What is wrong with her?" Wolverine asked Beast. He went to step forward to examine her, but Beast placed a giant furry arm in front of him.

"The energy projectile Wanda so thoughtfully sent bashing into Storm seems to have caused some violent reaction within her." Beast spoke quickly and articulately as the screams of Storms drowned out his words. Quickly, he stabbed the injection into her neck and she fell asleep instantly.

"Can you suppress this?" Wolverine asked.

"I will need time with her." Xavier pondered thoughtfully. "Hank, go and tend to the rest of the X-Men who got hurt in the battle." Beast nodded and exited the room. "Wolverine, you must go to the Briefing Room and devise a plan whilst I attend to Storm."

"A plan for what?" Wolverine replied.

"Kidnapping Wanda." Xavier's voice wavered. His common sense and heart began a bloody and long war between right and wrong.

* * *

"This is too much..." Wanda had honestly tried her best to accept everything that had taken place in the last three hours, but it was weighted with more questions than answers.

Wanda was sat on the ripped open belly of the couch at the Brotherhood's base of operations. Pietro stood behind her, laying two comforting hands on her shoulders. Her father, the man she had been so distant from all these years, stood in all his glorious costume.

How could her father be a... what he called people-with-powers, Mutant? It didn't make any sense.

"You just let people die!" Wanda was over-come by the sudden emotion, and she exploded to her feet; her delicate eyebrows so tense with raw fury. "In those fires... you let them die..." Wanda put her sad head in her hands and let the tears flow, slumping back into her seat. People that she knew and grew up with had perished in the fires... and it was all because of her father.

"She's right!" Pietro agreed, blurring to stand in front of Wanda. "You and your freak team could have saved them!"

"Silence Peitro! You know nothing of the predicament I am in," Magneto exclaimed huskily "and nor do you, my dearest Wanda." He tried to advance towards the sobbing Wanda, but Pietro stood defiantly in his way.

Magneto raised a powerful hand, and the metallic floor beneath Pietro became loose; forcing him to blur away. Returning the floor panel back to its place, he sat next to Wanda. Magneto hugged his beloved daughter tightly.

"They are Humans Wanda; homo-sapiens. We are Mutants; Homo-Sapien-Superior. If they find out about our powers, they would knock at every Mutant's door and hunt us down like the rats they would think we are. That is why I did not attempt to save them, because they would not have the same manners to us" Magneto tried to explain.

"Nobody knows about Mutants?" Wanda asked, looking up with her red irritated eyes which threatened Magneto with more tears.

"A few do but they will not expose us due to the hysteria it will create." Magneto answered, wiping away a newly fallen tear. "But a War is coming to our front-doors Wanda and I didn't want you to be sucked up into it. But considering your powers have manifested, there is no other option."

"War is coming?" repeated Wanda intrigued, but at the same time repulsed at the thought of more death and pain at her and her father's hand.

"Yes. The Human's who know about the existence of Mutants are starting to amass organizations to take us down when they decide to expose us. But I, my sweetest child, have a plan." Magneto smiled. Wanda could have sworn his love for her was genuine, but how could it be? He had never had a real conversation with her in his life and so she assumed he could not love her.

"Will they kill us?" Pietro asked now worried. He blurred around quicker than Wanda had ever seen him do it before, so that Magneto would directly look into his face.

"Unfortunately, they will try. And if the X-Men keep getting in the way, they will succeed." Magneto replied.

Wanda reminded herself of what her father told her earlier of the X-Men; a group of Mutants who wish for every mutant to be under some guy called Xavier's control, so that when the time comes, they can slowly take over the World. It seemed a little far-fetched at the time, but then again, her father could move metal by just pointing at it.

"Do you want us to fight?" Wanda asked. "Me, Pietro and Mom?"

"I never wished this upon this family, none of it. But my dear child, it is to kill or be killed in today's society, especially when you bear the X-Gene." Magneto beat around the bush sadly.

"What if we won't fight?" Pietro challenged "We have kept our powers secret for a long time, and we can still do so. We don't need to put ourselves on the line for your pathetic war."

"No matter how well you think you hid them, you did not hide anything. If you step backwards now, then it will be suicide." Magneto assured Pietro with a sharp tone in his voice.

"What about Mom?" Wanda asked hesitantly "Is she a mutant?" Magneto shook his head.

"No, but she already knows everything you now know." He replied. "She will have no part in it."

Suddenly, a wave of terror burst through Wanda as the front door blew wide open. Blue-Woman, who now Wanda knew as Mystique, stood with two guns in hand; smoke seeping out of them.

"We have a problem." Mystique slid so her back was up against the door, as the X-Men's jet could be seen hovering over-head.

Magneto levitated out of the room like a graceful Bear. "Get Lorna out here now." He shouted over his shoulder to Mystique as he disappeared upwards.

"I'm already coming."

A girl, who looked about three years older than Wanda and Pietro, flew out of the room in much the same way as Magneto had. She had masses of wavy green hair, which floated delicately around her. She had thigh high lime green boots on, a green one-piece which cut seductively around her bust and a shorter version of Magneto's cape in green. Her face was utterly beautiful, with high curvy cheekbones and a short curt nose.

She looked back at the scared Wanda and Pietro with a hurt and uneasy expression, before she flew out of sight.

"You two, get up and help fight." Mystique ordered. "You have armour in the room upstairs." Then she ran out of the door.

"Armour?" Pietro questioned.

"Did that Lorna girl look familiar to you?" Wanda pondered.

"Nope." Pietro responded, not realising the heavy irony that he bestowed upon himself. "Come on, we should fight with Dad."

"Pietro, does it all seem a little suspicious to you?" Wanda asked.

"Huh?" He replied.

"I mean, do you think Dad is telling us the whole truth?" Wanda answered with a question. She was afraid of her father now

"I don't know Wanda, but whatever is going on; we should just play with it for the moment. Okay?" He smiled at Wanda affectionately and held out his hand, Wanda took it smiling back.

"It's a deal." She added.

**A/N:** See, Wanda and Pietro DO love each other! Anyway, review please! As always every review counts, whether it's a word or an essay. I'll try to have another update done in the next week or so, depending on how long I think it should be.

Another thing is the people who have put my story on story alert, sorry for the like five emails sent to tell you it was updated; it's because I didn't edit the document when I uploaded it, and I kept missing things. Apologies!

**Disclaimer****:**I do not own Marvel or any of the associated characters etc. However I do own this storyline and plot, and any original character I will/have put in.


End file.
